Someone Behind You
by ShadowCrush
Summary: Pembalasan dendam seorang wanita yang dibunuh karena dianggap iblis oleh desanya, Tao seorang jurnalis kampus ditugaskan untuk mencari artikel dan datang ke desa tersebut, membawa dirinya ke dalam serangkaian kejadian aneh. Dapatkah Tao keluar dengan selamat? KrisTao/Taoris. EXO, WEAREONE, galaxyfanfan.


**Title : Someone Behind You**

**Part : 1 (Prolog)**

**Author : ShadowCrush**

**Genre : Horror - Suspene - Romance**

**Rate : M**

**Cast : Wu Yi Fan/Kris, Huang Zi Tao, And Other Cast**

**Disclaimer : All Cast belong to God, Their Self, I Just owned the Story**

**Warning : Boys Love/Yaoi, violence, strong language, typo(s), death chara, ghost.**

**Annyeong chingudeul Shadow membawakan FF terbaru, *padahal yang satunya belum kelar. Tapi karena ide dari cerita ini udah ngebet mnta dikeluarin akhirnya dengan segala kerendahan hati(?) Shadow bikin ini cerita *tiupterompet*. Dan ini dia FF horror karya Shadow. Mudahan horror ye*ngarep*. Happy Reading chingu :D.**

**Shadow sangat mengharapkan review dari readers, baik saran maupun kritik dari readers, dan juga sebagai penyemangat untuk shadow.**

**Hanya menulis beberapa patah kata di kolom review tak terlalu susah kan.**

**Mohon hargai kerja keras shadow.**

**At last Mind If review **

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**.**

**.**

**Someone Behind You**

**Di sebuah Desa, 1987**

Malam yang dingin disebuah desa nan sepi, bintang dan bulan tak bisa menampakan kekuasaannya karena tertutup hitam pekatnya awan malam. Desa yang sepi tanpa tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya, lampu-lampu yang terpancar dari dalam rumah warga tak serta merta mengurangi nuansa seram yang terpancara dari desa itu.

Seorang wanita berparas cantik dengan pakaian yang lusuh dan robek disana sini dengan tanpa alas kaki berlari dengan tergesa-gesa, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang menerpa tubuhnya, berulang kali kakinya tertusuk batu atau benda tajam yang berada di tanah.

Terlihat darah mengalir keluar dari luka di sekujur tubuh wanita itu, rasa sakit dari luka-luka di tubuhnya terabaikan oleh rasa takut yang terpancar dari wajah wanita tersebut.

"_Kemana aku harus pergi."_ Wanita itu berlari menaiki sebuah bukit yang berada di luar area pemukiman desa, terlihat segerombolan orang yang membawa obor dan benda-benda tajam mengejar wanita itu.

Wanita itu melihat sebuah batu besar dan berlari kearah batu tersebut, dengan nafas terengah-engah. Mendengar teriakan dari mereka, wanita itu semakin kalut, rasa takut yang hebat semakin melanda dirinya. Nyala api dari obor-obor memancarkan sinarnya menambah kesan mencekam.

"Dimana kau iblis! Kau tak akan bisa lari, Kau harus mati!" Teriak salah seorang dari kelompok itu.

Saat wanita itu bergelut dengan pikirannya, segerombolan orang yang mengejar dirinya melintas melewati batu tempat persembunyiaan wanita tadi, sontak wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan tangan bersembunyi dengan takut, takut mengeluarkan suara dan berakhir dengan ditangkap.

Saat dipikirnya orang-orang yang mengejar dirinya telah jauh, wanita itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiaannya. Namun na'as, saat hendak berlari menjauh kawanan dari kelompok tadi melihat dirinya. "Hey, itu dia!".

Wanita tadi berlari memutar balik, namun sayang, orang-orang yang melaluinya tadi tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya.

BUGH

Rasa pusing hinggap di kepala wanita itu, Wanita tadi jatuh tersungkur akibat pukulan seorang pria. Wanita itu diangkat dan diikat di sebuah kayu panjang menyerupai hewan buruan.

"Bawa dia kembali ke desa!" Seru salah seorang dari mereka.

….

Di dalam desa tersebut, orang-orang mengelilingi wanita yang terikat di sebuah kayu yang tertancap di tanah. Terlihat kayu-kayu kecil menumpuk membentuk lingkaran di bawah wanita tadi.

"Lihatlah wajah Iblis ini, karena dia desa kita terus menerus sial!" Seru salah seorang yang berdiri di hadapan wanita tadi.

"Wanita ini harus dimusnahkan!" Ucap orang tadi lantang dan dibalas dengan sorakan dari orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya.

Wanita tadi menangis takut, "Tidak… lepaskan aku!" Pinta wanita itu lirih dari dalam ikatan.

Orang-orang disekitarnya menulikan telinga mereka, tak perduli dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. Dengan cepat beberapa orang yang memegang tank berisi minyak menyiramkan isi dari tank tersebut kearah wanita itu.

Seorang pria yang menjadi pemimpin diantara mereka maju dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk kotak, sebuah pemantik api.

"Dengan ini desa kita tidak akan sial lagi." Pria tersebut melemparkan pemantik api tadi kearah wanita itu.

Api berkobar dengan besar membakar seluruh kayu kecil di bawah tubuh wanita tadi, dan dengan cepat menjalar membakar wanita tadi. Teriakan memilukan keluar dari mulut wanita itu, terlihat tubuhnya yang mulai melepuh akibat kobaran api.

"AHHHH… AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENGHANCURKAN KALIAN!"

To Be Continued…..

**Annyeong chingudeul, seram kagak -_-, mudahan seram ya, shadow lagi coba merambah dalam dunia horror, karena horror adalah genre kesukaan shadow, ff ini terinspirasi dari imajinasi shadow *ya jelas lah*, and last HAPPY READING!. Annyeong !**

**Don't be A Silent Readers please**

**Leave the marks please ^^**

**At Last Mind If Review ?**


End file.
